


Ay, Batter, Batter...

by sheeplessnight



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Batterie - Freeform, M/M, Violence, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeplessnight/pseuds/sheeplessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the end of the hallway approached him, he couldn’t help but to look over his shoulder, if only for a split second. </p><p>There stood the creature, face stretched into a reptilian snout, and like a shark’s, lined with rows and rows of teeth that dripped with saliva as the monstrosity gave out a battle scream. A brief moment of dreadful eye contact and the salesman was reminded all over again: Run. The beast readied to charge as Zacharie rounded the corner, feet sliding on the tile. His heart dropped, his exhausted legs buckled as he slid, causing him to founder and dive forward. He would have fell flat on his face, yet managed to push himself from the ground with one hand and keep his momentum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

His feet clicked against the ground quickly as he jolted down the corridors. Behind, the snarls that pursued him grew further and further away as he managed to put distance in between him and the impending threat of death. Once he no longer could hear any growls or steps following, Zacharie took a moment to catch his breath. He breathed so heavily and greedily, the crisp air scorched the back of his dry throat. His heart thumping hard against his throat, he clenched at the stitch in his side and he pressed himself against the cold wall. Eyes closed as he felt the cold against his flesh, giving himself minute relief from his heated skin. The merchant couldn’t keep his breath steady and shook feverishly from adrenaline and horror, sure he would die here. His knees were weak and felt as if the muscles would simply cease to work at any moment. How much longer could he keep this up?

A growl resounded down the hall and Zacharie watched as a long shadow peaked around the corner, gradually growing more and more copious in size. He stood only a few strides from the middle of the twelve meter long hallway, which made a sharp turn into another hallway at the end. If he ran fast enough, he could make it around that corner and be safer than he would ever be in the view of the beast. Helplessly swearing, he bolted, pushing off the wall to give him leverage to break into a run. He stumbled at first but kept enough of his footing and did not crash down. As the end of the hallway approached him, he couldn’t help but to look over his shoulder, if only for a split second. 

There stood the creature, face stretched into a reptilian snout, and like a shark’s, lined with rows and rows of teeth that dripped with saliva as the monstrosity gave out a battle scream. A brief moment of dreadful eye contact and the salesman was reminded all over again: Run. The beast readied to charge as Zacharie rounded the corner, feet sliding on the tile. His heart dropped, his exhausted legs buckled as he slid, causing him to founder and dive forward. He would have fell flat on his face, yet managed to push himself from the ground with one hand and keep his momentum. 

The monstrosity slammed into the wall, less than a meter behind him. Such close a call, Zacharie couldn’t help but expel a hysterical, nervous laugh as he experienced another shot of adrenaline pulsing through him. With new energy, he took off down the new hallway, praying he could find some place to hide, since the creature was right behind him now and he didn’t know how long his legs would continue running. It was already difficult to breathe so heavily behind his mask and his face was soaking wet, causing the plastic of the mask to stick and complicate matters further. 

This beast clearly had more size to him and could cover a stride faster than Zacharie. Not to mention, its arms were thick and long, with elongated, gangling fingers. When the creature swung at him, a long claw caught and torn open Zacharie’s backpack, spewing the contents everywhere. This destroyed any footing Zacharie could have had and threw him wildly off balance. He was flung through the air, twisting and landing hard on his back, sliding from his momentum. The landing had knocked the air from his lungs and for several seconds he grabbed his throat, unable to breathe entirely. His vision started growing dark and, for a split second, went completely black until oxygen suddenly swelled back into his windpipe. 

When his lungs opened again and the fear of suffocating passed, the masked man remembered what it was he originally feared.

The reptilian brute towered over him, snarling and grumbling while the merchant grabbed at the merchandise scattered around, grabbing the closest bat to him. He scrambled to his feet, holding the bat outward as if it he held out a sword. It hadn’t killed him yet? Perhaps it had hesitated. There could be a chance that he might be able to bring back who this beast once was… “Are you going to pay for all this,” He joked hysterically, waving the bat at the mess that has burst out from his bag. 

The answer came as an ear splitting screech and the brute slammed his immense hand into Zacharie’s side, flinging the man into the wall. He let out a cry as his body collided into the concrete wall and fell limp as he dropped onto the ground. The bat he previously held rolled away from his grip and he closed his eyes, for the first time, feeling defeated. He was not dead yet, he knew that. There was still a chance he could live.

The beast snarled as Zacharie, yet again, attempted to get onto his feet. This time proved not to be as easy as the others. Parts of his body were definitely broken. He grabbed part of the wall that had broken upon his collision and leaned the entirety of his weight against it to enable him to stand. He laughed, no more joking. “Don’t do this,” the merchant begged, trying to keep his head up as he felt himself sinking down the wall. “Please, wake up, friend. You know me.” Tired eyes locked onto the being who stared down at him with curious, narrowed eyes. It snarled lightly at him and shifted its legs, but it appeared as if it no longer held murderous intentions.

“You know me,” The salesman drowsily repeated himself, leaning into the wall even more as he used all of his energy to extend one hand towards the creature. Perhaps this was the way to go. It’s not like Zacharie hadn’t considered that eventually the Batter would be the one that killed him. As the man progressed, it grew increasingly obvious his intention. Yet Zacharie thought, somehow, he could be excluded from it all. How conceded of him to not consider this outcome possible until now.

He had started to drift off as something cold and scaly brushed under the merchant’s hand and he suddenly remembered he was still alive. He looked over, seeing the creature’s snout pressed up against his outstretched hand. Zacharie gave a hysterical laugh, practically unable to comprehend the situation. Filled with such relief, his legs gave out and he crumpled, embarrassing tears swelling in his eyes. 

Propped up against the wall, he opened his arms, “Come here,” he softly requested, weakly beckoning. The Batter pressed the top of his crocodile-like head against Zacharie’s shoulder as he let out gentle growls. The merchant wrapped his arms around the Batter’s snout for a moment and then grabbed his shirt, pulling the beast onto him and hugging the Batter’s torso. 

Ripping off his mask, Zacharie instantly buried his face into the Batter’s shirt, and began weeping hysterically. He was overall overwhelmed from having come a breath away from death and still managing to live. On top of it all his was ignoring the excruciating pain being slammed into a wall entailed.

Once he got it all out, he pulled away, wiping and covering his face with his sleeve before placing the mask back over his face. He laughed and excused himself with, “I’m sorry about that, you might have noticed, I sometimes have spontaneous allergic reactions to nothing.” His hands dropped completely from the Batter and he rolled his head back against the wall. “I’m very tired now,” he mumbled, his eyes slowly closing. The Batter nudged Zacharie, causing him to open his eyes a little more. The merchant smiled, placing a hand on top of the Batter’s nose and slowly cooing, “Ey, batter, batter...” before completely passing out.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zacharie regarded the pair of legs before him. They looked completely normal, as if Zacharie would raise his gaze and look upon the stern, familiar, and comforting face of his dear friend the Batter. Yet when Zacharie craned his head up, he met a scaly snout, vicious dripping teeth, and enormous hand with slender, sharp fingers that budged at the knuckles.

The merchant slipped in and out of consciousness continuously; each time the sharp sting pulsing from the cracked ribs in his abdomen caused his thoughts melt into a pool pain and drift off again. He would wake, dazed and twitching as he attempted to move around until fatigue took him. As he initially fainted upright, slumped against the wall, his constant jolting eventually cause him to slide to the side. His sliding came to a halt at against an unrecognizably soft object beside him. Zacharie was never conscious enough to wonder about this cushion. 

Time slipped by rapidly in this cycle and eventually came to a halt. The masked man’s eyes followed the indentations and pathways unintentionally carved into ceiling, waiting to pass out again. He wondered if this was how he was going to die—a slow, continuous process of confusion and realization. No, it was impossible for that. He refused to die here, slipping into a coma and simply giving the ghost. He would rather the Batter tear him apart or bludgeoned him to death. He noticed that he kept his consciousness longer than usual and became motivated to attempt movement. 

Once he sat up from the cushioning behind him, he immediately fell over onto his side, grinding his teeth in agony as broken bones in his chest were forced to reposition to his stomach upon contact on the ground. Items from his bag still scattered everywhere in front of him, from when the Batter had ripped it open. If he could just crawl far enough to reach a fortune ticket, he’d be able to recover. Motivated, he bit back the torment of using his arms to pull himself forward and experiencing the splintering of his broken ribs.

Behind him an ample object began to stir and immediately Zacharie remembered exactly what he had slept up against. His lazy struggle quickly became a desperate crawl as he fought to reach a fortune ticket, or even a lucky ticket. He wiggled his body between his hips and shoulder, trying to ignore his body’s afflictions which ached so incredibly with every movement he found himself growing numb. 

The ticket he needed lay only a hair away from him. He grew overly eager and thrust himself forward. The impact of his injured body against the linoleum brought such anguish, his vision blurred and for a split second went black. The beast behind him took in a breath as he woke and it rolled down his throat with a growl. Moving was far too much torment for the masked man to continue doing and the card was still just out of his grasp. Since it was a lot less of a painful movement, with one eye closed, to help contain the flood his head swimming in, he attempted to stretch his fingers as far as he possibly could. He might even be able to drag himself just close enough if his fingers caught enough traction.

A foot stepped into Zacharie’s view, dangerously close to his groping fingers, and his heart sank. He didn’t move his gaze up immediately, regarding the pair of legs before him. They looked completely normal, as if Zacharie would raise his gaze and look upon the stern, familiar, and comforting face of his dear friend the Batter. He might offer a hand and help the merchant up, help him stay on his feet. Zacharie could make a joke about the mess and pretend with vindication that he felt perfectly fine and felt absolutely no pain. He would fight the urge to embrace the athlete tightly, needing to keep his apathetic demeanor, which was nearly satiric of the Batter. Yet when Zacharie craned his head up, he met a scaly snout, vicious dripping teeth, and enormous hand with slender, sharp fingers that budged at the knuckles.

He waited for the creature to initiate his attack, every muscle in Zacharie’s body tensing up as he braced himself to experience unprecedented anguish. The beast only turned his reptilian head to the side, focusing one large, black reptilian eyes to lock curiously on the masked man. They stared at each other for quite a while, the Batter occasionally turning his head the other way, revealing his second fist-sized eye, still holding eye contact, still inquisitive. As the spectre of the Batter seemed to be not hostile, Zacharie, refusing to break eye contact, slowly resumed his attempts of crawling. 

When he began moving, the Batter jumped back, landing on all fours, supporting himself with his toes and hands, giving a growl. Zacharie paused. Nothing. He broke eye contact at last, his eyes darting down at the fortune ticket just outside of his grasp. 

Just a few centimeters; he writhed forward, his arm outstretched and fingers scratching. While he crawled, the Batter’s snout touched against the white tiles, briefly brushing against Zacharie’s straining and swollen fingers before it stopped on the fortune ticket. The beast let out a growl, opening his mouth and picking up the ticket between his teeth. He brought the ticket above Zacharie, and the merchant was filled with relief and reached out for it.

Only to have it dwindle away as the creature pulled his head up, high above Zacharie and let it dangle. Weakly, the merchant lifted his arm even higher, if to do nothing more than to please the Batter. He knew exactly why the beast was playing keep-away. He might have played this with the Batter once or twice. The athlete’s hat begged to be pulled off and taunted with. 

“Now, st-st-stt…” His tongue found it incredibly easy to get stuck with the letters “st” as speaking reminded him of the agony of his ribcage. Responding with a snarl, the Batter snapped his jaw open and closed, dropping the ticket. It slowly drifted to the ground, landing right beside Zacharie. In his reach, he grabbed it hastily and brought it to his chest, curling his body around as he hugged it to his chest. A tidal wave of relief splashed over the masked man as the fortune card began replenishing his health.

Zacharie lay motionless on the tiles, breathing and relishing in how easy and pain free it felt. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. As he began to drift away, he felt a strong nudge against his back. Coming back awake, he sat up and looked up at the Batter. 

What used to be the Batter. What the Batter had become. He casually swatted the beast away, “I’m alive, no need to fret. I appreciate your help, but I had everything under control.” His tone didn’t carry annoyance, he simply spoke to protect his pride. He pushed himself up to his feet and stretched out his sore bones, feeling as every single joint down his spine cracked. He let out a soothed “Ah,” as he stretched. 

The merchant’s eyes darted back to the Batter as he rolled his shoulders, suddenly realizing the creature was staring him down. The gaze caused a surge of emotions to bloom in his gut. A dangerous mixture of fear of the Batter turning rabid again, anxiety over being maimed again, sorrow from completely losing the only being left, and a strange sense of arousal for the severity in the beast’s eyes. Zacharie could see the hunger in those scaly, reptilian eyes and failed to decipher whether he wanted to eat him or ravish the masked man.

Trying to keep his composure, Zacharie tried to subtly step back and open a window of opportunity to escape. “You’ve made quite of mess of my shop,” the merchant scolded, trying to break the ice and draw attention away from himself. He looked down and opened his arms to display the scattered merchandise. He glanced back up just in time to jump back as the Batter stepped rapidly towards him. Zacharie’s back was now against the wall. Both the creature’s hands slammed against the walls, right at the salesman’s waist. This made slipping away nearly impossible.

The masked man gave a soft chuckle, opening his mouth to say a smart remark but utterly drew a blank. His heartbeat ascended rapidly, feeling as if it would beat itself out of his chest. Adrenaline soared throughout him as he felt every single cell in his body scream out in fear. He shivered as the Batter stepped even closed to him, shifted his long, skeletal thumbs against Zacharie’s belly and squishing him into the wall. The serpentine head had been turned downward, his snout so close to the merchant’s neck, the warm breath slipping under his collar and the immense rows of dagger teeth mere centimeters away from his throat.

“Bad batter,” Zacharie breathed, finding his throat tight and words hard to speak. He put a hand against the Batter’s chest, with the initiative to push the beast away but the desire stirring in him forbid him from putting in enough strength to push the spirit away. The Batter stepped even closer moving his leg so far forward, he stepped between the salesman’s leg, and then put pressure against his crotch. “Batter…” once more, the masked man tried to protest, against his body’s will. Zacharie was now pinned quite hard against the wall, and visions of running his fingers up the valleys of the distorted athlete’s abs bombarded his thoughts. The need of the Batter’s perilous touch also surge through him as he began to slide his hand down the Batter’s chest and grabbed his belt, closing any gap between him and the beast with the kind of strength he had intended to use to push the spectre away.

This action cause the Batter to give a ferocious growl, hands leaving the wall completely and grabbing Zacharie’s waist, his fingers so long the tips almost reaching the merchant’s shoulder blades. The masked man responded to the embrace by bringing around the hand, which wasn’t hooked onto the Batter’s belt, to the beast’s back, grabbing a handful of ass. The beast snarled again, pressing himself even harder against Zacharie, and then sense of entrapment turned the merchant on ever more as his pants became torturously tight, his cock more sensitive, and his intense craving for this demon grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a part 3, don't you worry! man, writing nsfw stuff for the first time is like losing your virginity all over again. let me know what you think (:


End file.
